


In the Garden

by _backpages_ (backpages)



Category: Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpages/pseuds/_backpages_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary, Dickon, and their bit of earth.  Two drabbles written for a prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cultivation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alas, I'm merely trespassing in the secret garden.

For the prompt _winter_.

  
Four winters ago Mistress Mary thought the grounds of Misselthwaite dreary and dull. How silly she had been then! Now she goes out nearly every day after her lessons, making her winding way through the kitchen gardens.  She is too old to skip as she used to yet there is a spring in her step and a smile in her eyes all the same.  
  
And if perhaps there is one garden she visits more often than the rest, the one tended by Misselthwaite's newest under-gardener, nobody sees any harm in it. After all, Dickon is the finest lad in Yorkshire.


	2. Late Blooms

For the prompt _dance_.

Even on the coldest days, when a bitter wind comes wuthering across the moor and stings roses into Mary’s cheeks, it seems quiet and sheltered within the high walls of the secret garden.  The tangle of grey branches arching overhead has a stark beauty of its own and though the bushes remain bare in every corner crowds of delicate snowdrops dance and shiver when Mary passes by.  
  
She doesn’t mind the cold, content to tend the winter blooms with Dickon close beside her, his smile warming her more than sunshine and the blue of a summer sky in his eyes.


End file.
